


Alternative Methods

by JamOnToast



Series: pedro pascal character fics [4]
Category: Prospect (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamOnToast/pseuds/JamOnToast
Summary: You're tired, Ezra won't shut up. Din devises a way to keep him quiet.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Ezra (Prospect 2018), Din Djarin/Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader
Series: pedro pascal character fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197095
Kudos: 3





	Alternative Methods

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my tumblr @pumpkin-stars

You’d picked up the prospector on a desolate planet, having wanted a day’s rest and the opportunity to stretch your legs and breathe unfiltered air, Din’s beskar-clad form looming at your back as you walked through the forest planet looking for a clearing to sit in or a river to soothe your aching feet. The child cooed in your arms as you went, his little hands reaching out to grasp butterflies.

It was several hours later, when you and Din lay side by side looking at the sky, his helmet firmly in place lest any fellow travelers stumble upon you, that one did.

“Forgive my intrusion.” The man inclined his head, “Does this sweet creature belong to you?”

You’d both sat up immediately, Din’s hand reaching for his blaster, only to freeze in shock at the man’s face, Grogu smiling happily and cradled in his arm. He looked like Din. Slight differences of course - different scars, the newcomer’s blonde patch of hair at his temple, his scruff less salt and peppery than your Mando’s.

“I only inquire as he seems quite taken with the natural fauna and I’ve had to prevent him from eating several plants which would kill a man stronger than myself.”

“Yes.” You’re the first to speak, rushing across the clearing to snatch the little womp rat from him. “Who are you?”

“My name is Ezra, little gem. It’s a pleasure to make you and your silent friend’s aquaintance.”

———

That had been several moons ago, both in distance and in some planet’s estimations of time. Ezra had joined you on the crest, simply seeking transport off  _ the beautiful green _ and to a planet which could offer him another opportunity to prospect his way to enough funds to settle down somewhere.

You’d made planet fall in several such places, but the charmer was still aboard.

He had grown on you both, enough that Din was able to remove his helmet - the both of you were his riddurs, and even if Ezra didn’t quite count, Din’s creed allowed its removal around family. He wasn’t related - a bio scan had confirmed it - but there was no point in the Mandalorian hiding his face when the Prospector was already aware what he looked like.

That had been an interesting afternoon, though, he’d supposed, “despite the far-reaching nature of our species’ expansion and the infinite possible varieties copulation could produce, it makes sense that the maker would want to create duplicates of such perfection as myself.”

In the time since his arrival, Ezra had become integral to your existence on the  _ Crest _ , Din’s clan growing to one of four as the almost identical men formed bonds with one another and Ezra took an instant shine to the kid - and to you.

It was different, and new, and exciting and so… comforting to have them both. The lonely days when Din would pursue a quarry, leaving you and Grogu alone with the ship in almost-silence were long gone.

He still took jobs of course, but no part of Ezra’s presence was silent.

He was used to lonely days, working with partners who couldn’t - or preferred not to - speak. His years had been spent by filling the days with his own voice, keeping his mind occupied through long digs. Even after a decade of expertly prospecting he still talked himself through every action.

His stories, fanciful and exaggerated, entertained the child while you worked on the ship, tales of monsters and heroes spoken in such a way that the images seemed entirely real.

It was nice, to have the company and the noise, and so different to those endless days where only the creaks of the  _ Razor Crest _ and the child’s demands for food could be heard.

But after a week of non stop chatter, you just wanted to sleep.

Grogu was passed out in the bunk, a day of play having worn him out, and you’d settled on the floor of the hull in the hopes that you’d be able to rest before Din returned - he’d sent a signal back that morning to say he’d found the quarry, so you knew it wouldn’t be long, a third portion of soup sitting ready for him to heat across the room. You lay against Ezra, tucked under his arm so your head was over his heart, counting the minutes until Din would appear on the ramp and you could leave the cold planet for good. Or, at the very least, until Din appeared and the three of you could warm each other up before you left.

Which meant sleep was a definite need. There was every chance you’d be up until this planet’s dawn.

Ezra, however, was quite content to stay awake, and the lilting of his voice above you - talking about the time he’d nearly been trampled by a bluurg - and the rumble of his chest below you, was preventing sleep from coming to you.

You push off him after an hour or so, looking down at the self-satisfied grin with fond exasperation.

“Apologies, little gem.” The amusement fills his voice, the furthest from sorry he could be. “I realise there are better ways my mouth can keep you awake. What a welcome we could give him when our warrior returns.”

Kriff, these men will be the death of you.

There’s no time, however, as the  _ Crest _ ’s ramp begins to descend, and within moments Din and his quarry enter the ship. To most, the mandalorian looks stoic, but you and Ezra can see the exhaustion in his bones, the irritation at whatever nonsense the quarry’s been offering in exchange for freedom simmering below the surface. It seems you’re not the only one who’s been dealing with someone who doesn’t know when to shut up.

You and Ezra stand from the pile of blankets, the prospector heating up Din’s soup as you head to the cockpit, preparing for take off and plotting the hyperspace coordinates quickly. You settle in the copilot’s seat, giving your men a chance to talk while you make a futile attempt to nap, the knowledge that Din is home and okay simultaneously setting you at ease and making your heart pound.

“Cyar’ika,” Din’s unmodulated voice calls to you. He enters the cockpit, Ezra right behind him, and presses a kiss to your forehead, “Ezra tells me you’re tired?”

“He’s kept me awake.” You grumble, not actually annoyed, but the glint in Din’s eye promises a treat. The mandalorian smiles, never as widely as his doppleganger, but enough to bring out the creases at the corner of his eyes, and the little dimple - a feature both men share - appears briefly before he takes his seat, Ezra sinking to the floor between you as Din guides the ship through the atmosphere.

The prospector’s head rests against your knees, his eyes looking between you. “You’re both exquisite.” He comments, delighting when your fingers brush through his hair. “And I don’t say it solely on account of our shared features,” he reaches to Din, fingers brushing at his thigh. “I thank the maker each day that you chose that green orb to make idle upon. And that the child’s curiosity led him to me and in turn me to you.”

Din turns back to you briefly. He’s silent but you both understand - he agrees wholeheartedly.

You smile at them both, shifting in your seat.

“Rest, mesh’la.” Din instructs softly, “We have a way to go.”

“Might we make stop on the way?” Ezra wonders, “It’s been some time since I witnessed the power of an ocean. I find myself craving the touch of seaspray on my skin.”

“Next time.” Din assures, “We have enough fuel to reach Nevarro and I’ll need to pick up new quarries.”

Their conversation continues, but you pay it no mind, watching the stars as they stream past the windows all around you, eyelids growing heavier with each second that passes. The rumbling of their voices lulls you to sleep, deaf the beeping console after so many nights of sleeping through it. The changing light behind your eyelids no longer bothers you at all.

“What say you, little gem?” Ezra’s hand on your leg jolts you awake, the sleep you almost reached gone in an instant.

“Hmm?” You blink down at him. “What?”

“Don’t worry, cya’re.” Din brushes off, “Sleep.”

You mumble randomly, eyes falling shut once more, only vaguely aware that Ezra moves from his place beside you.

Both men smile at the sight, glad you’re comfortable enough with them that you can be so vulnerable, trusting that they’ll wake you only when necessary. Ezra opens his mouth to speak once more, but Din’s hand stops him, pulling him from you.

“Let them sleep.” He instructs.

“I am.” Ezra protests, “I simply wanted to inquire after your last trip. I’m sure you are fighting your own sleep.”

“It can wait.” Din assures, “But you need to keep quiet.”

“I can be quiet.” He protests again, though the spark in Din’s eyes stops his next sentence before it can form.

———

You wake some time later, slowly and then all at once. The sound of groaning reaching your ears and pulling you from sleep only for a dull thud to make your eyes snap open.

“Kriff…” Din gasps, and you look him over to see what’s wrong, only for your eyes to stop at the sight of Ezra, knelt between his thighs, mouth wrapped tight around Din’s cock, the prospector’s eyes wide and watery as it rests heavy on his tongue.

He pulls back a moment, “I’m not the one who woke-” He’s cut off, Din’s hand carding through his hair and pushing him back down. He groans, his own dick twitching, already free from his pants, all red and hard and leaking, precum dripping to the floor.

It might be the best wake up call you’ve ever had.

You turn to Din, meeting his lust-blown gaze with your own, silently asking what caused this… fantastic sight.

“Had to shut him up somehow.” The mandalorian grins.

“You should’ve woken me up.” You grin back, “I feel like I’m missing out.”

This time, when Ezra pulls back from him, Din allows it. He takes a deep breath before saying “I’m not sure of the logistics, little gem, but there’s a place to sit right here if you want it.”


End file.
